


Caught Red Handed

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: You come home a little early and henry doesnt hear you walk in the bedroom. His cock in his hand "ugh yes babe, just like that". "Oh I think I can do better than your hand dear".
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, henry cavill/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Caught Red Handed

Filming a blockbuster movie with some of the worlds biggest stars was surreal, but after three months of the shoot, the continual flirting between you and Henry had finally resulted in him finally asking if he could take you out for dinner. You’d immediately said yes, and as you were currently filming a solo scene away from the rest of the crew for a few days, it was pencilled in for the night after you were due back. That however was in fact two nights away, as you had managed to finish your solo scene a whole day ahead of schedule.

The taxi dropped you off at the rented accommodation, and as you let yourself in you were thankful to be back in the shared house most of the cast were staying in. One of your costars came running towards you, dressed for a night out;

“Hold the taxi!”

“Where is everyone?”

She paused at the taxi door;

“Oh most of us are heading out to the Mexican bar on main street… if you feel like it you can join us later”

“I think I’ll just sleep” you laughed; “Hanging off a mountain shouting at a pretend dragon is exhausting”

“No worries… I think Henry is still home, he’s been in his room most of the day… said he had plans though”

She didn’t know about your prospective date with Henry, so you waved her off and quietly shut the door, a plan coming to mind.

-

Stepping out of the shower you had finally washed off the last dregs of makeup and mountainside dirt, you dressed in a pair of soft pyjama pants that hung low on your hips and a t-shirt that didn’t quite meet the waistband of the pants. Biting your lip you admired how the thin jersey of the top clung to your breasts, your nipples peaked from excitement and the cool air after your shower. Thinking about the times yours and Henry’s characters had kissed on camera, the reason why they looked so ‘real’ was because you were both very much enjoying yourselves. One heavy makeout session in his trailer the previous week when you’d both managed to catch a rare 10 minutes between scene changes had given you both the promise of more.

You quietly made you way down the long hallway where all the bedrooms were branched off of, your stomach doing little flips as you approached Henry’s door. As your hand hovered and you went to knock you heard a moan, your arm frozen mid-air. What was that? Moving your head closer to the door you held your breath;

“Oh fuck…” followed by another moan

It was Henry’s deep voice, and as another moan came you could tell it was definitely sexual;

“That’s it… bend over…”

Seriously? Surely not…

“So fucking beautiful… can’t wait to be buried deep inside you babe…”

Frowning, your good mood dissipated. He had someone else in there? You were gone five days! Glaring at the doorhandle you willed yourself to push forwards, swinging the door open violently;

“You couldn’t even wait…” you yelled out, coming to an abrupt stop when you saw him

“Uuuurh…”

Oh. Oh boy, did you have the wrong end of the stick.

Henry was laying on his bed, his warm sweater tucked up to his chest, his jeans open and pushed down his thighs, leaning against the headboard. In one hand he had fisted his dick, the other was resting on his laptop, one of your early movies playing on screen. In the movie you’d been cast as the hippy-chick yoga teacher, and had spent most of your scenes in the corny rom-com bending over in tiny shorts that had left little to the imagination.

“I…I can explain…” he stuttered, his face now a bright shade of crimson red.

Pushing the door shut behind you, a smile tugged at the corner of your mouth;

“No need… and I think I can do better than your hand…”

When your top hit the floor you heard the laptop lid being shut, and you were going to prove to Henry you were still just as bendy as you were at the start of your career.


End file.
